1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pincers and, more particularly, to a telescopic clipping apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
A senior citizen, a patient or a disabled person may use a pair of pincers to take hold of a thing instead of moving near the thing and taking the thing with a hand. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pair of pincers includes a tube 10, a handle 11, a lever 12, a rod 13, two jaws 15, two connecting elements 16 and two skid-proof sleeves 17. The handle 11 is secured to the tube 10. The lever 12 is movably connected to the handle 11. The jaws 15 are pivotally connected to two extensive portions from an end of the tube 10. Each of the skid-proof sleeves 17 is provided around a related one of the jaws 15. Each of the connecting elements 16 is connected to a related one of the jaws 15. The rod 13 is inserted through the tube 10. An end of the rod 13 is pivotally connected to the connecting elements 16. Another end of the rod 13 is secured to the lever 12. Thus, by pulling the lever 12, a user can close the jaws 15. There are however problems with this conventional pair of pincers. Firstly, the pair of pincers might be too short to reach a thing that is far from the user. In other cases, the pair of pincers might be too long to clip a thing that is too far to reach with a bare hand but not very far away. Secondly, a user who has troubles in twisting his or her hands might have trouble in clipping a thing laid horizontally or vertically since the movement of the handle 11 and the pivotal of the jaws 17 are in a same plane.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.